


Milk Tea and Rose Whip

by petiteinsolite



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, F/M, Whipping, complete shit if I do say so myself, whip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteinsolite/pseuds/petiteinsolite
Summary: Celestia is deprived and Hifumi is going to fix that for her.





	Milk Tea and Rose Whip

Celeste was craving something. As she slid her fingers around the handle of the small tea cup, and brought it to her lips, she realised it wasn't milk tea she needed. The liquid ran down her throat, but did nothing the quench the thirst that she felt. Gently, she placed the cup down, and glanced around her surroundings, at this point, it was just her and the fat pig, Hifumi around in the kitchen. He stood in front of her, quivering, awaiting her appraisal for the not so poor cup of tea he made. Celeste loved to control him, the way he followed her whim and desire. It was heavenly. Sure, he was no vampire, and this was not a castle in Europe, but it was lovely all the same. She continued to look at the boy in front of her. He was double her weight, but he was taller than she was. Even in her heels, it felt like he still towered over her.

"Pig!" Her loud cry startled Hifumi, who had been absent mindly thinking to himself.

"Yes, Celeste?"

"You're too tall, get down on your knees for me."

Hifumi instantly dropped to his knees, sitting in front of the gothic Lolita, she giggled, surprised at how eager he was. It even made the thought of how far would he go, cross her mind. That's when a certain gift from Naegi popped into her head.

"You know, Naegi got me the most interesting gift."

Hifumi looked up, and asked "w-what was it?"

Celeste giggled, reached up her skirt, Hifumi's eyes widened and sweat had begun to appear on his face, his lewd mind jumping to all sorts of conclusions. What was she doing? What was the gift? And why was it up her skirt? He wasn't so interested in 2D girls, but something about Celeste's voice, her words, her figured, yet still cute body, he wanted what he saw, and would happily do anything just for some attention from her. Celeste grabbed the rose whip she had been hiding in her garterbelt, and yanked it out, exposing her new toy.

"What do you think? I find the item most beautiful.

The whip came cracking down hard against Hifumi's back, now completely exposed and glistening wet with hot sweat. Celeste stood behind him, grinning, raising the whip and cracking it again and again. Hifumi cried out, the searing pain he felt was nothing compared to the happiness he felt from her paying him attention.

"What is this? Are you getting hard from this?"

"No! No! I promise, I'm not!"

"Oh, are you sure about that?" Her foot rubbed against the parting of his legs, the rcok hard member twitching.

When Hifumi's head turned to look at her, Celeste got a look at his distraught, but turned on face, she was causing him so much pain, whipping him, causing, red and bumpy welts to fomr on his back, yet he was hard. She ground her foot against his member, and Hifumi yet again yelled out, panting and sweating, he knew it was wrong to get so turned on by this treatment, but the friction against his cock felt good.

"You pig! You are hard."

"I'm so sorry, please, I'm sorry."

"I suppose I could forgive you-"

"Oh thank you!"

"Wait! Pig! I have not finished. I suppose I could forgive you, if you were to please me. I have been feeling… deprived as of late."

"Please you?"

"Are you that idiotic you do not know what I am referring to? I would like to have sex with you."

"Yes, please, I would love that! Thank you!"

"Do not think it is because I like you, feeling you down there, it seems you are of ample size for me."

"Of course!"

Celeste began to remove her many layers of clothing, until she was down to only her red lacy bra and panties, her garments nearly see through, the complete opposite to her outwards Lolita appearance. Hifumi removed the rest of his clothing too, his cock springing out of his underpants, seemingly gaining girth from seeing what Celeste chose to wear underneath her clothes. As he turned to get up, a dainty foot pushed him back down, causing Hifumi to lay flat on his back.

"Don't think you'll be riding me, I am afraid your immense weight would crush me."

Crushing his stomach as she did so, Celeste removed the last remaining garments she wore, and lowered herself down.

"Are you, are you nervous?"

"Shut it pig, I've taken men bigger than you before."

She gently lowered herself down onto his massive girth, the thick meat stretching her out, but it wasn't too soon afterwards she had it all in her, right down to the hilt. Sweat was running off of Hifumi, pooling at his back, Celeste gave a little retch, but proceeded to bounce up and down on his member.

"Ah~!" She aimed it right at the most sensitive spot in her, and her body slipped, pleasure succumbing her to a jelly like state, her arms falling onto Hifumi's stomach. Hifumi himself, began to slowly rock into her, quickly gaining speed. Celeste's fingers raked against his skin, her back arching upwards as Hifumi slammed into her with reckless abandon.

"Hifumi! Ah!"

"C-Celeste!"

A finely manicured hand moved up from his stomach, tracing his collar bone, up onto his neck, the hand began to wrap itself around the flesh. "Please?" Hifumi gave a hesitant nod, but allowed the Lolita to choke him. Her bounces on top of him became sloppy and infrequent in both size and speed. Her orgams becoming immeninent. The power she felt from strangling the fat man beneath him. Her grip loosened, and fell.

"Hifumi, I can feel it coming."

"Me, me too! I'm coming Celeste!"

Suddenly, an eruption came from beneath her, Hifumi's orgasm subsequently sparking something within Celeste, as her orgasm came straight afterwards.

Fully clothed, and drinking a fresh cup of milk tea, Celeste looked over to the sweaty and sticky Hifumi.

"If you tell anyone about this, you fat pig, I will kill you."

"Yes, ma'am."


End file.
